Perspective
by Jarahfan
Summary: Warrick is thrown by Catherine's confession so he goes to Nick for advice. The conversation helps put everything in perspective.Warnings : Slash language Spoilers : Grave Danger Bodies in Motion Pairings : CW NickGreg. Updated : Chapter 2 is up.
1. The Conversation

**A/N:**  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do.  
Rating : R for adult content  
Warning : soft slash/ language and spoilers. Spoilers to Grave Danger are included.  
Characters : Greg/Nick and C/W primarily  
Summary : Warrick is torn after Catherine's confession. He goes to talk to Nick for some advice. It put things in perspective for him.

**Perspective**

**Chapter 1 : The Conversation**

The soft rhythmic notes a breezy jazz song filled the darkened lounge. A couple lights over by the bar added a subtle glow. Long fingers played delicately over the ivory keys. A man hummed the tune adding his own interpretation to it. Warrick grabbed the glass of red wine off the piano top. He took a long sip of the dry red wine letting it linger in his mouth. He looked at the wine as it swirled in the glass. The rich pinot noir was ruby in colour just like her lips. Lips full and inviting that he wanted to taste. How he had wanted to kiss them but ...Warrick looks at the glint of his ring on the piano top. An impulsive marriage one month ago when he had nearly met Nick's fate had cost him Catherine. He hadn't talked to Catherine since the night that she found out about Tina. She avoided him whenever he came into a room. Warrick picks up his wedding ring and looks at it. Tina had been furious when he told her that it was over tonight. Nick was right. Why was he prolonging the inevitable? In the end they would have hurt each other. They barely saw each other and fought when they did. It wasn't working. They just kept dallying around it. He was dallying around the issue of her. Warrick couldn't get Catherine's confession out of his head. It had caught him off guard. He wasn't sure what to say. It played on him. He wasn't sure what to do so he went and talked with Nick. Warrick's talk with Nick put a lot in perspective for him. He needed to end it. It was the right thing to do. Now he had to figure out how to tell Catherine. He needed to see if he had lost her for good or if there was still a chance.

Warrick had gone to see Nick a couple nights back in the hospital. He was going to be released soon. The fire ant bites had healed but the memories of the box would take a lot longer to dissipate. Warrick wondered if he wanted a ride home. When Warrick had gotten there he had seen Greg standing beside Nick holding him. Nick was shaking terrified by another nightmare about being in the box. There was something about the way that Greg was holding Nick and comforting him. Greg was smoothing his hair calming him. Nick looked up and touched his face. There was no way to describe it other than love. Warrick was taken aback. He questioned entering the room but Nick saw Warrick and motioned him in with his hand. Warrick pushed open the door and walked in. Greg was all flustered.

"Hey Warrick so um how's married life?"

"Look if I was interrupting something I can always come back."

"No we were just talking. Look Nick I'll see you later. "

"Sure." Nick looked at Greg as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Greg turned back and looked at Nick. Greg whispered I love you. Nick smiled.

"Hey look you don't have to leave on my account Greg."

"Nah that's fine. I've got some stuff to take care of at the nurse's station. I'll go fill out that paperwork." 

"Thanks."

Greg left. Warrick walked over and leaned against the wall using his right leg as a brace and crossed his arms. He looked at Nick.

"So you are finally getting out of here?"

"Yeah, tonight. My doctor finally signed my release."

Nick looked at Warrick's face and body language attempting to gauge his reaction. Nick spoke first.

"Look... "

"Hey it's fine with me. What you do on your own time is none of my business it's just..."

"What?"

"All the waitresses I assumed..."

"That I was a ladies man. I get that. I've been so used to that cover for so long. It became like a second skin to me. "

Warrick was taken aback. 

"So how long have you known? I mean you don't have to answer. It's none of my business. "

"I was gay? You can say it. I really don't care who knows anymore. Since I was a teenager I guess."

"Really yet you never..." 

"No the judge would've been furious with me. I mean growing up in a law enforcement household there's a certain image that needs to be up kept. My mother suspected I think. "

_" I'll love you no matter what Nick..." _

"So Sander's? Look I don't mean to pry...It's just..."

"What?" 

"Surprising is all I guess."

Nick got what Warrick was trying to say.

"I started out pretty innocent between us. Greg and I've always been able to talk to each other. After work we would go out for a bite to eat with each other and just shoot the breeze. I'd always suspected about Greg but never really asked him. Anyway a bit back we went out for drinks after work and well one thing..."

"I see."

"Anyway we realized it was more. We've been seeing each other for almost 6 months now. "

Warrick could keep the look of surprise off his face. He didn't have a clue. There had been nothing at work to suggest that they were an item.

"So you kept it hidden all this time?"

"Yeah. You seem o.k. with this? " 

"It is what it is. You have your own life. "

"Not everyone is as reasonable as you are. I mean you see that with this job. There are a lot of bigots out there. "

Something about Nick's statement made sense to Warrick. After Nick was pulled out of the box he was taken to Desert Palm. He had been taken to the ICU. The team had all been worried. Warrick had been sitting on the bench when Catherine came over. She caressed his back and told him that everything would be fine. Warrick knew it was just so frustrating. Warrick had looked up. Greg looked shell shocked. He was pacing back and forth. The doctor had come out and told them that Nick would be fine. The doctor told Greg that Nick wanted to see him. Greg looked around nervously and walked off with the doctor. About a half hour later Warrick got up from his sitting position because he needed to stretch his legs. He offered to get a pair of coffees for Catherine and him. She agreed. Warrick remembers how drained Catherine's face looked. He touched her face just for a second. She looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He started walking down the hallway and ran into a livid Judge Stokes. He looked at Warrick grumbled and walked away. Jillian Stokes had tears running down her face trying to get to her husband. Warrick questioned what had happened. He had walked over to the room and was about to look in when Grissom walked out and took him aside.

"Does Grissom know?"

"Yeah he's suspected for a bit. He doesn't really care as long as it doesn't affect our work. He was a real help with my father."

"Your father?" 

"Yeah. He found Greg and me in my hospital room."

"Oh so that's what that was about. I saw him leave your room after talking to you I guess. He was furious."

"To say the least."

"Has he spoken to you since?" 

"Nope. I don't expect him to but honestly I don't care. I'm tired about lying about who I am. Life's too short."

"Yeah I get that. So what happened? "

Nick flashes back to that moment. He had been lying in his bed in the ICU. Greg walked in with the doctor. Nick had heard the fear and then relief in Greg's voice. The doctor told him he could stay just for a bit. Greg looked over at him. He could hear the hissing and beeping of the machines. Greg sat down beside him and kissed his hand caressing it. He had tears running down his face and was biting his lower lip. Nicky touched his face. Greg stood up and kissed his forehead. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost him. That's when Judge Stokes walked in.

"You get your filthy hands off my son you fagot. I'll have your job for this. "

Judge Stokes grabbed Greg by the shoulders and pulled him off. He looked between his son and Greg. Jillian Stokes tried to touch her husband on the shoulder to calm him down. He gave her a look and she backed off.

"Stop it Dad. You have no right to talk to Greg like that. "

Nick sat up gingerly. He was sore. He could feel his stitches tearing. Nick's mother came to his side.

"Nicky..." 

"Mom I need to do this now."

"It's fine." Greg pulled back fearful that he was about to get punched.

"No it isn't Greg. I'm tired of hiding us. I'm tired of lying."

"Poncho it's just the trauma. This geek is taking advantage of you. "

Greg looked between Nick and his father. He never wanted to do this. He knew what it was like when your family finally found out. Greg's family had been a lot more accepting of his lifestyle. They had found out his first year of college.

"No he isn't. I'm tired of lying about who I am. I nearly died tonight Dad. I love him."

There were fresh tears running down Nick's face he brushed them aside. He winced and touched his side from moving. Greg walked over and touched his hand. 

"Don't touch him you pervert."

A new voice entered the conversation.

"I think that's enough Mr. Stokes. Your son needs his rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. "

Greg and Nick looked over and saw Grissom looking at them.

"You knew about them?"

"Yes I did. Mr. Sanders is a fine technician in my lab. I won't stand for him being belittled. Your son nearly died tonight. That's what should matter to you. You should be thankful that he's alive. "

"So this is how you run your office? Poncho you're coming back with us to Houston. "

"My office is one of the top ones in the country. I let my people live their lives as they choose as long as it doesn't affect their work. Mr. Sanders is one of my top technicians. Nick is one of my top investigators. I honestly don't care what happens after hours."

"Well it's just the trauma. My son would never be involved with this..."

"Look Mr. Stokes..."

Nick looked at Grissom trying to reason with his father. Nick realized there was no point. He was tired of pleasing the old man.

"Grissom thanks but there's no point. He's already made his choice. Dad, my life is here in Las Vegas. My life is with Greg. I love him and want to be with him. I'm gay. I've known it for a very long time. I was just never sure how to tell you."

"Well if you are then..."

Nick was starting to get really irritated by his father. He nearly died tonight. He should be relieved that he was alive instead he's badgering him about Greg.

"What I'm not your son? Is that how it goes. I nearly died tonight Dad."

"The Nicholas Stokes that I raised died a long time ago. I don't know who you are."

Nick was stunned and hurt by his father's reaction. He knew that it wouldn't be good but still he never expected to be disowned. He turns his head to the side and looks at the wall. Greg strokes his hand.

"Mr. Stokes?" 

"Don't bother me."

Judge Stokes left the room with Grissom following him. Jillian Stokes looked over at her son and touched his tear stained face.

"I'll love you no matter what my Nicky. I just want you to be happy. It's good to see that you are finally."

"Jillian!"

"Coming Frank." Jillian grabbed her purse. She went over and kissed her son on the forehead.

Nick's mother had always known or suspected. Nick looked at Warrick after he told him the story. 

"Ouch that's got to hurt Nick."

"Yeah. It does but I am tired of hiding my feelings for Greg. You seem pretty calm about this? "

"It is what it is you know."

"Hey Rick is something bothering you?"

"Nah... Look I'm sorry about the coin toss." 

Nick touched Warrick's shoulder.

"Are you still worried about that? It's nothing put it behind you. I'll be fine. It's more isn't it? "

"Yeah you know how you said that night put a lot of things in perspective. You were tired of hiding your feelings..."

"Yeah...something happen?" 

"Something Catherine said surprised me. It got me thinking. Actually I can't stop thinking about it. "

"Really? Did she finally say something? "

Warrick looked at Nick surprised. He could see that Nick had known something might happen.

"Don't look so surprised. I've been working pretty close with you two since Ecklie split up the team. I could see the looks and almost touches between you and Cath. The way you get all tongue tied when Cath comes in the room. It was as if you wanted to say something but weren't sure how to. There just never seemed to be the right time. That's why I was surprised when I heard that you married Tina. Don't get me wrong if you are happy with her then fine."

"We haven't been...happy for a bit. I think we both jumped into this without really knowing who the other person was."

"I'm sorry Rick."

"Yeah I am too."

"Look do you want some advice." 

"Sure."

"Be fair to Tina. If you are happy with her then stay with her and put Catherine in the past. But if as I suspect you can't stop thinking about Catherine then let Tina go. Tell her you both made a mistake and you don't see a reason to prolong the heartache. It's going to come you know that. " 

"Yeah."

"You'll just make each other miserable if you go further."

"Yeah I guess so." 

"So why haven't you told Catherine how you feel?"

"I didn't want to risk losing our friendship. She's one of my dearest friends. I love spending time with her and Lindsey. I didn't want it to become awkward if she didn't feel the same way. "

"Well you know now that she does. It's not awkward right now? "

Warrick laughs it was. There was a wall between them whenever he entered the room. She would look over at him then leave the room. He would try to talk to her but she would brush it off and start talking about the case. Now it had gotten to the point that they barely talked to each other.

"Yeah it is."

"Warrick there is always a risk when it comes to relationships that your heart might get broken. That's just life but if you are willing to take a chance the rewards can be huge. Look at Greg and me. If I didn't take a chance and tell him how I felt. We wouldn't be together now. It was a huge risk coming out of the closet to my parents but if anything that box made me realize that life is too damn short to please others. Now I don't have to worry about acting a certain way for my father. I can just be myself and love Greg."

"You seem happy now even after all that has happened?"

"I am. Don't get me wrong there are good days and bad but mostly good. Greg makes it better. I know he will be there for me if I need him. So what are you going to do about Catherine and Tina? "

"I need to tell Tina the truth and then find Catherine. I hope I can explain this to her. "

"Take a chance you won't regret it." 

Just then Greg popped his head inside the door. He had a pair of hot coffees.

"It's o.k.?"

"Yeah come on in Greg. Sorry for budging in. I just needed some advice. " 

"No it's fine." Greg walked over beside Nick and put the coffee down on the side table. He placed the paperwork beside it. "All the paperwork is filled out."

"He knows Greg."

Greg walks over and stands beside Nick. Warrick gets up.

"Take care. I need to go and talk to someone. Thanks for the advice. "

"Sure no problem."

Warrick leaves the room.

Greg walks over and touches Nick's hand. 

"What was that all about?"

"Getting what you want." Nick pulls Greg into his arms and kisses him. Greg pulls back and laughs.

"So is the paperwork done?" 

"Yep. Let's get you home. "

"Hey do you know how much better you make my life?"

Greg turned to Nick and smiled.

"Yeah. You do the same for mine." 

Warrick grabs the wine and takes a sip of it. He flashes back on seeing them through the door. The closeness, the touches, the smiles - It couldn't be defined as anything but love. It was real. What he had with Tina wasn't. It was an impulse. He had been scared shitless by what happened to Nick and reacted. Seeing them that way had put it all in perspective. It was a wake up call for Warrick. Warrick looks at the ring on the piano top. Tina had been hurt when he told her that he wanted to end it but surprisingly she understood. They had made a mistake. They really didn't know each other. They wanted different things out of life.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Warrick looked up and saw Catherine standing there looking at him. She had a hand on her hip. She was wearing jeans, red t-shirt and her black leather jacket. She had a glass of wine in her hand.

"Cath..."

"Nick said that you might be here. I went over to his house to check on him. Did you know about him and Greg? "

" No, I just found out a couple of nights back. They seem happy. "

She walked over and placed the glass of wine on the piano lid. She looked at Warrick. The soft light of the room played off his eyes.

"Are you...happy?"

"Better now that you are here. Look Cath..."

"Warrick look I'm sorry for avoiding you. I shouldn't have said what I did. "

"About the fantasy?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I spoke without thinking. "

"Oh." 

"I hope you are happy with Tina. I only wish the best for you. You got to know that. "

Catherine picked up her glass and was about to leave. Warrick got up and touched her arm. Catherine turned around and looked at him. She looked at the left hand on her arm. There was no ring. She looks over and sees a glint on the piano top. The ring wasn't on his hand.

"Tina and I ended it tonight."

Catherine looked at Warrick.

" You did ? "

TBC ?


	2. Maybe a fantasy can come true

**Author's Note : Sorry for the delay everyone. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**There are spoilers in here to The Finger, Down the Drain, Grave Danger and Bodies in Motion. **

**I'm not sure right now if there were be any other chapters to this. Tell me what you think? Please read and review as always. **

**As usual I don't own the characters or presume to own them. Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, and CBS do. I'm just borrowing them and not making a profit on this. **

**Chapter 2 : Maybe a fantasy can come true**

Catherine steps back stunned. She looks at Warrick. She didn't hear that right. She almost spills her glass of wine. Warrick catches the glass and places it on the piano top. Catherine feels his other hand behind her waist steading her weakened knees. He ended it tonight ? Did she hear that right ? She could feel his hand through her black pants as if imprinting a brand on her back. She feels a shot of electricity come between them. She looks into those green eyes. They were still one of his best features. She wasn't sure what to say. She licks her lips with her tongue. Catherine's mouth suddenly felt dry.

" Cath hey are you alright ? "

Catherine nods her head.

" Uh yeah. I'm fine. What did you say ? "

" Tina and I, we ended it tonight. "

" Oh...I'm sorry. "

Warrick questioned if that's really what Catherine felt or if she was just saying it. He knew that they were on shaky ground. They had been friends for so long and work but like Nick said it was worth fighting for if he loved her. He did. He just wanted to make sure that she felt the same way.

" Really..because it seemed. "

" Warrick look I explained that. I only want you to be happy. I'm sorry that I said anything."

" Are you really sorry ? "

Warrick pulled back from Catherine as she turned her back from him. She brings a hand up to her mouth. It didn't seem real. Should she take a chance and say how she really feels ? She had put it on the line and he had said nothing before. What if the same thing happened again? Could she deal with that rejection again. He just left his wife. Maybe it was because of another reason other than her. She could be reading the whole situation wrong. She needed to hold back her heart and wait.

She had been burned way too many times in the past. Catherine remembers back to finding Chris with the waitress in her office. It hurt so much. It was as if her heart had been torn out. It felt the same way when she found out that Warrick was married. She had to keep up the facade even though her heart was breaking on the inside.

They had been so close at the hospital when they had found Nick. She had needed a rock and he was there comforting her. She thought that they had made a connection again like that day before they were interrupted. She had planned on finally talking to him after the team found out that Nick was fine. She had come so close to losing Warrick. What if he had been in Nick's position? A stupid coin toss had saved Warrick. Catherine shuddered remembering when she heard Warrick talking about that. She had decided to finally tell him that she cared for him but she couldn't find him. Then she found out the next week that he had married his girlfriend. She didn't even know that Tina existed. It killed her inside when she saw that ring on his finger. She felt like such a fool. He was being kind to her like a friend nothing more.

Catherine swore she would never be hurt again. She tried to hide it and move on with the case. Warrick had sensed that something was bothering her. He pushed her about her reaction when they got back to the office. He had confronted her and she told him she was happy. He could tell that she wasn't. He was always able to do that. They were able to read each other so easily. It was as if nothing had to be said between them or at least that is what she thought until that night. He had pushed her and she admitted that she had dreamed about him as more than a friend. She finally told him her wish. Catherine realized right at that moment that everything had changed. He had said nothing to her. He looked surprised. She tried to cover what she had said but he understood. They finished that case and never talked about it again until tonight.

It was never the same again between them. She avoided him when he was at the office. They rarely talked unless it was about work. She rarely had dinner with the team anymore. She would always say that she had to go home and deal with Lindsey. It was true but it was also a way to leave the office. Catherine kept a wall between herself and Warrick. They were colleagues nothing more, nothing less. Now he wasn't married, did she dare hope again for a chance?

Now looking at him, she wondered if there was still a chance. Could she really have it all? No, those were just foolish dreams.

Warrick stood there wondering if he had made a fool of himself. Was he wrong did she actually feel something or not? He had to know one way or another. Warrick moved both of his hands up to her shoulders. Catherine could feel the warmth of his hands radiate through her body. He turned her around so she was facing him. She was too afraid to look up. Warrick put his finger under her chin and looked into her blue eyes as if trying to figure out if she was telling him the truth or lying. He could see her trying to process what he had just told her about Tina. He knew it was a shock. He took her hand and walked back over to the piano. They both sat down on the narrow piano bench so close yet so far away. There was an empty space between them. Catherine looks up and sees the glint of the gold ring sitting on the piano top. She still remembers seeing the ring on his finger and how hurt she felt. Now it was on the piano top and not on his hand. She looked between his hand and the piano top a couple of times. She looked at him.

" Warrick..."

" Cath..."

" I was just a little surprised I guess. I mean I remember seeing you the night before in the hospital sitting on the bench. Then the next week to hear that you had married...Tina. " Catherine had to force saying her name. She looked at the simple gold band on the top of the piano."So, what happened ?"

"I got scared after what happened to Nick. I mean life is too damn short you know. I just didn't want the rest of my life to be alone. I had been seeing Tina for a bit on and off. She had been questioning me if it was ever going to get serious. I always pushed it aside. I guess I was always waiting..." Warrick said looking at Catherine. He touched her hair lightly with his fingers. It felt like silk just as he imagined.

"What were you waiting for?" Catherine said quietly already knowing the answer.

"I was waiting for you, Cath. I just never knew how to say it. I always waited for the right moment. The moment never came. When Nicky was almost killed. When I was almost killed...I got scared. I made a huge mistake. I realized afterwards that I never really knew Tina at all. She said she could handle my work. I said I could handle her working with her ex husband. We were both wrong. The idea that everything was fine was o.k. when we weren't in the same room. But when we were it's like. Is this making any sense ? "

" Yeah. Eddie and I wanted the same thing for Lindsey. We wanted it to to work for her. We wanted her to have a stable home but in reality it was far from it. Eddie never really understood it either. He always grumbled that I never was home with Lindsey..."

Warrick touches Catherine's shoulder.

" Hey, you are a great mom. You do the best you can. "

" I like to think so. Sometimes I wonder if I'm missing Lindsey grow up. I guess that's why Eddie... "

" You're not defending him are you ? "

Warrick turned Catherine's face so he could look her in the eyes. Blue met green. Catherine looked at him. She could see the anger in his eyes when she mentioned Eddie. Warrick remembered after this one case it had turned out that Eddie had been stealing money from her. She was furious and confronted him and Eddie was scary to say the least. The way that he touched her. Warrick was furious. He had taken Lindsey away so she wouldn't see it happening but Warrick was able to see outside the window and see Eddie mauling Catherine. Grissom had come by and told Eddie to leave. Eddie eventually did but Warrick could see that Catherine was shaken.

" No. I just understand why I'm not saying that I agree with it but our marriage never really worked from the start. We had some great moments and thought that we could tough it out. We tried to make it work but we never really saw each other. If there had been something more there then maybe but in the end it was too hard. In the end we ended up hating each other which wasn't fair to Lindsey."

" Yeah,I didn't want that to happen. I mean,I could see Tina and I going down that path. I didn't want to head that way. We were constantly squabbling about my work, her work, her ex-husband...It got to the point that I didn't want to say anything. I knew what would happen. I thought well maybe if I take a bit longer and try to make it work but I realized that it wasn't real love. I cared about Tina but she wasn't the woman that I loved. So in the end when we broke up it really didn't hurt. It should have if there was something more there. It was more of a relief you know." Warrick said looking at Catherine. He could get lost in her eyes. He lightly touched his fingers through her hair. He hoped she understood what he was trying to say. He felt her stiff up then turn and look at him. She lightly touched his hand and smiled.

" Love is one of those iffy things you know. It's hard to describe when it happens or how you feel. Sometimes it can be beautiful and sometimes it'sjust not right." Catherine said sadly.

" Yeah, that's what I thought when I sawNick and Greg tonight at the hospital. The way they were around each other it was a wake up call you know. I couldn't think of any other word than love to describe it. They were so happy." Warrick said flashing back to seein Greg hugging Nick in the hospital room. There was such love and trust between them. He didn't have that with Tina. He always questioned when he saw her with Robert at work. He just couldn't trust her. He'd been burned in the past. Catherine had the same thing happen to her. Warrick realized that is why both of them never took a chance because it would be the biggest risk. Nick had been right at the hospital. If he took the risk, he would be happy. He just hoped that Catherine realized it as well.

" Nick and Greg seem to really care about each other. You don't seem surprised by them ? " Catherine said looking back at Warrick.

" I was don't get me wrong but it is what it is you know. Whatever makes you happy in this life. It's the first time in a long time that I've seen a calm over Nick like he doesn't have to hide his feelings. Hecan say what he feels. Even after everything. I think he's going to be o.k. after this. I really do." Warrick said with relief in his voice.

Catherine touched Warrick's face. She could see the guilt on his face flashing back to the coin toss. It had changed everything." It's not your fault about the coin toss. You do realize that. " She said with a stern voice. She turned his face so he was looking at her.

" Yeah but so easily that could have been me." Warrick said looking at her.

" I know. " Catherine said quietly.

Catherine turns away with tears in her eyes. Warrick touches her chin.

" Hey what is it ? Don't do that. Tell me what's wrong." Warrick said rubbing her cheek with his chin.

" It's when I realized that I nearly lost you...I realized like you are saying how short life is. I've been so chicken the last couple of months ever since that day unsure of how to tell you how I felt. I was planning on telling you that night at the hospital but I couldn't find you. " Catherine said with tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Warrick. She looked so vulnerable to him at that moment.

Warrick stroked her face with his hand. How their lives would have been different if she had found him. Instead Tina had found him standing outside of Nick's room that night.

" Yeah...I know. I wanted to tell you after that day in the drain pipe I kind of..." Warrick said smiling. He looked at Catherine. He remembered how it felt catching her after she fell into his arms. It felt so right and natural holding her there.

" You thought there was a moment there? That was the day that I realized..." Catherine said her voice barely a whisper. She smirked looking at him.

" Yeah, I kind of wondered what would have happened if we weren't interrupted? " Warrick said with an impish smile. Catherine couldn't help but smile and quietly laugh.

"I did as well." Catherine said looking at Warrick. She smiled looking at him.

" Well..." Warrick lightly touches Catherine's face. He moves a finger along her jawline. He looks at her face. Catherine looks into his deep green eyes. Warrick looks back into her blue eyes. Warrick lightly kisses Catherine's lips first nibbling at the bottom lip then licking it with his tongue. Warrick places a hand behind her head and deepens the kiss. A moan escapes Catherine. Warrick deepens the kiss. It felt natural having Catherine in his arms this way. It felt right. They kissed for a couple of moments not wanting to lose the moment.

When they stood up Catherine blushed. She lightly touched Warrick's face.

" So that's what I missed ? That guy had the worst timing." Catherine said smiling and laughing.

Warrick smiles and laughs.

" Cath, I've wanted to do that for so long. I've cared about you as more than a friend for a long time. I just never wanted to lose our friendship."

" I know. I..." Catherine opens her mouth about to say something when Warrick's cell phone rings. Warrick picks it up and looks at the call display. It was the lab.

" We can wait..What were you going to say ? "

" I know. I tried to tell you but..."

The phone rings again. Warrick groans and picks up his phone.

" Brown..Yeah o.k. I'll be there in a moment. Do I know where Catherine is ? "

Warrick looks at Catherine.

" I think she might be at home. I'll pick her up on the way there. See you in 10 minutes."

Catherine looks at Warrick.

" So what is it ? "

" Grissom wants us at the lab. He knows we both have the day off but he needs us in the lab. Something about the defense in the Jacobs case questioning some of our evidence. "

" O.k. so..."

Catherine gets up and looks at Warrick.

" Cath..."

" Yeah ? "

" We haven't finished our conversation by a long shot. It's just beginning. "

Warrick stands up and kisses Catherine againon the lips. Catherine smiles at him. Maybe a fantasy can come true. Catherine and Warrick walk out of the lounge hand in hand.

TBC?


End file.
